Talk:Auzituck Gunship/@comment-454133-20190509062236
Okay, I flew the 7-dice Wullffwarro nuke fleet three times today and it was amazing. In the first game Squad Leader turned out to not be terribly useful (dutch usually didn't need help, and Wullff usually doesn't need extra actions either), and it's so expensive now. I swapped it out to give Dutch some Proton Torpedoes and spread the threat and points better, and came up with this for the second & third battles: Jan Ors with Trick Shot + Engine Upgrade + Moldy Crow "Dutch" Vander with Trick Shot + Proton Torpedoes + Dorsal Turret + Veteran Turret Gunner + R4 Astromech Wullffwarro with Trick Shot + Saw Gerrera + Jyn Erso + Hull Upgrade I really like this variation. I won all three fights, though the first was dominated by lots of lucky dice for me so it wasn't the greatest test. I've found Jyn Erso to be really valuable in the fleet, since I often want to modulate how much damage I take on all three ships, and once Jan is full on focus tokens she likes to add an evade. Each ship is dangerous on its own and there's a lot of threat spread around, so there's no objectively correct target to pick first. I've noticed they tend to avoid shooting Wullff out of fear of empowering him, so it's good he can damage himself with Saw. Speaking of Wullff... he was consistently firing 4 dice, often 5 or 6. It turns out with that many extra die conditions, I'll meet 2 or more pretty often. I never got the full 7 dice nuke but I didn't need to... rolling 5 or 6 dice with a dutch lock + Saw's focus->crit was terrifyingly effective. He has the following sources pushing up his attack, up to a max of 7 dice: * +1 from Range 1 * +1 from Jan Ors * +1 from being damaged * +1 from Trick Shot Any one is great to have; any combination is even better. I focused mostly on having foes in arc and having shots available (and gradually damaging Wullff with Saw to activate him) instead of trying to get all the bonuses at once, and the bonuses tended to happen on their own (most commonly Jan, who helped me nearly every round and was easy to keep going). By fluke, luck, or suboptimal maneuvering or turret choices on my part, Dutch often didn't have shots. In the last game he made maybe 4 or 5 attacks (counting his double-taps as 2). He just struggled to get arc against very arc-dodgy opponents (I fought lots of init 5 and 6 foes, plus some fours, and always ended up with first player). That is unfortunate, but he granted Wullff so many locks and allowed him to do so much damage, it was totally worth it. And when he did get a double-tap or torp shot, he helped soften foes. Conclusion: I would hesitate to take this to a normal tournament, but it might be perfect for Campaign Against Cancer (where we tend to bring wacky, janky lists -- best tournament of the year). But maybe it'd do okay in a tournament too... just not great. IMO it's too few ships when people are flying 5 double-tap y-wings etc. But for the more casual games I tend to prefer, this list is everything I love -- fun combinations and synergy, plus a ridiculous nuke ship. Now I have to decide whether to bring this to Campaign Against Cancer, or the Four Kimogilas list. Both are fantastic, so it'll be a hard choice. ^_^